Epimedium Herb is the dried aerial part of Epimedium brevicornum, Epimedium sagittatum, Epimedium pubescens, Epimedium wushanense or Epimedium koreanum. Its actions are to reinforce the kidney yang, to strengthen the tendons and bones, and to relieve rheumatic condition. It is effective against impotence, seminal emission, weakness of the limbs; rheumatic or rheumatoid arthralgia with numbness and muscle contracture; climacteric hypertension. Epimedium Herb consists of flavones, polysaccharides, flavonolignans and alkaloids. Clinical application and pharmacological study of Epimedium flavones or polysaccharides showed that they are effective in treating cardiovascular diseases, augmenting the immune system, improving sexual satisfaction, treating osteoporosis and resisting aging. However, all these studies have been done only on either flavones or polysaccharides of Herba Epimedium. 